The present invention relates to mattress, sofa, cushioned seat and the like, more particularly to the improvement of body supporting device adjustable three dimensionally. Before the invention of the modern spring mattress and sofa, human had slept on rigid hard surface such as wood planks. The comfort and warmness were generally provided by using layers of natural fibers. This original way of sleeping had contributed to the evolution of human body figure, the bone structure, the spine contour and the human sleeping habit over the past thousands of years.
Several industrial revolutions have changed our living condition, daily habit, mentality, and medication. The brain of human being is able to adapt changes in a pace much faster than the physical body thereof.
While our brain is enjoying or working on modern technological achievements, our body is actually suffering. While our brain is evolving with the development of modern technology, our physical body condition is deteriorating.
As already mentioned that it had taken a million years to evolve a human being physical structure, and it had taken a few thousands years to build up our sleeping habit; one hundred year history of spring mattress has been merely the beginning for our body to accept this modern way of sleeping. It may take the next few hundred years, if not a few thousand years, to evolve our bone structure to fully adapt this modern way of sleeping, which has brought us the separation of our brain and our body, has brought us imbalance, has brought us chronic back pain.
Certainly, the spring mattress is comfortable, but we are compromising our health for it. A better way of sleeping, a better body supporting device is necessary for us. New, better mattress have been introduced and produced. But most of them are merely the improvement of the spring or foam types. This unhealthy way of sleeping continues. Currently, there is a back to nature, back to original, back to classics movement; also, the environment protection has become ever urgent. Alternative treatment is getting popular. The invention of a healthy body supporting device is inevitable. An innovative way of sleeping is bound to happen. The present invention of this modular mattress serves this purpose.
One of the many objectives of this invention is the combined benefit of health and comfort. It does not sacrifice one for the other.
The upper section of the invention embodiment is an assembly of rigid elements, which offers the hardness, acupressure and ventilation. The lower section of the invention embodiment is an assembly of resilient elements correspondingly bears the upper section rigid elements, offers variable top surface outline to track human body figure contour, providing the uniform support to every parts of the body. The firmness of the mattress can be adjusted, varies from spot to spot, from one section to another section.
As denoted in its title, the invention attains its main objective by providing the convenience of being easily customizing and retrofiting by employing differential elements, which are integrated together into the preferable size and shape of user""s choice. Horizontally, in transverse and longitude, adding or reducing the discrete elements will modify the size and the shape thereof. Vertically, changing the pneumatic pressure of the resilient elements will modify the firmness of the mattress either sectionally or entirely. It is dynamic in three dimensions. The advantage of this device also exhibits on the easiness of relocation. It can be totally dismantled, fit into a box and quickly reassembled in a new destination.
This invention has another objective by presenting an aesthetic geometric pattern to its surroundings. As revealed in the drawings, the top surface rigid elements are hexagonal columns integrated into a honeycomb mosaic.
The top surface rigid elements, in general, are made from wood, expressing its natural grain. It can further be colored, offers additional beauty.
This invention has another important stated objective by providing an easy access to every component of the embodiment. Beside that, every component is durable and long lasting, it can be quickly exchanged, swapped or replaced in case one component is found defective. Every component of the present invention embodiment is washable. It can be washed individually or washed as a whole assembly.
This invention offers an advantageous objective of being extremely cost effective. With its durability, it is also easily repairable. These distinguishing qualities of this invention embodiment makes itself a virtually perpetual furniture. It should last one""s life time or generations. The initial expense is from mediocre to average. It is broadly affordable. Considering that, a third of human life time is spent on bed. Dividing the initial expense from the total bedding time, the cost per hour of bedding time is a virtual zero.
This invention offers a further objective of using reproducible natural ingredients, mostly soft wood and rubber, the consumption of metal and plastic is reduced to a minimum. It is environmentally friendly. This invention presents an extra particular objective that it is an all seasonal furniture. The wooden, well ventilated top surface gives a relievable comfort in the hot summer nights. Natural fiber such as cotton, palm fiber or goose down padding is utilized to increase the top surface smoothness and softness or to increase the warmness during the cold weather condition.